Skipping Rocks: A Slender Story - Part Three
by tovartheawesome
Summary: I finally remember, I remember the day he took me.


A year had passed after I had come back to the real world. There were countless interviews of people asking me where I was and what had happened to me. George was always staying by my side, watching me, making sure that I did nothing crazy like tell the press about The Slenderman and the group of proxies. Some nights I would catch him in my front yard sitting in the park bench, wearing the mask and looking into my window while holding a knife. Then I would see Him come from the depths of hell behind George and bring him back to what I believe is the fourth dimension, considering the gray world and how it was changing so juristically. One night, I couldn't take it anymore; I couldn't tell what was real or not. So, as I repeatedly yelled "you're not real! You're not real!" I killed my grandmother.

_I didn't know what to do. I couldn't tell what was real. It wasn't my fault. What if it was another fake world, another trick to make me go insane? But I already have gone insane. I killed my grandmother, the only person I had in my life, but she wasn't real. Was she?_ All these mixed emotions swirled through my head as I sat in a fetal position in the corner of her room watching her corpse to make sure it doesn't turn into the haunting creature again. Holding the knife I had stabbed her with ten inches from my face looking at the reflection. _What have I become?_ I then heard laughing coming from the doorway, it was George, wearing his god damn mask. "You idiot," he said. "That was your real grandmother; I wasn't lying to you when I said it was the real world. You just killed your grandmother you psycho path." He continued laughing, as if it was the funniest thing he had ever seen.

"Fuck you! I know this is all part of a game! This isn't real! You're just trying to make me crazy!" I walk up to my grandmother's lifeless corpse and start to shake it. "I know it's You, you fucking piece of shit! Go ahead, make my grandmother's body disappear and take me! I know you want to! Prove this is not real you son of a bitch!" I then let go of the body and let it fall back on the bed and fall to the ground sobbing.

"Nope, you really killed her, she is gone because of you! Now I hear sirens, so what are you going to do? Go to a mental hospital for the rest of your life, or join us?" The Slenderman then came from behind me, reaching his arm out with an open claw to bring me into the warehouse, back to the fourth dimension, back with all my childhood friends, back with Tiffany.

"What about Tiffany? Is she okay, or did this bastard kill her?"

"She's fine, only her arm broke. But since He gave me some of His powers, I can fix it as soon as you join us." Car doors slam outside and there are quick footsteps coming to the house. "What is it going to be Tovar? We don't have much time as you can tell."

"I'm sorry George, but I am not going to join you willingly. If you want me to join you, you are going to have to take me by force, tell Tiffany I love her." George smiles from under the sheet of elastic fabric, and then suddenly disappears along with The Slenderman as the door bursts open and the police come running in, aiming their guns at me. Next thing I know I feel something stick to my shirt and a sharp pain runs through my body until I pass out, I must have been tased.

Four months have passed now since the murder, I haven't seen George or The Slenderman, and I was admitted into a mental institution like George said I would be. When I have time, I grab my sharpie and journal and draw pictures of The Slenderman, write notes on what to be careful of, his known names, what has happened to me, etcetera. After a month of being in the mental institution, I started to get dreams of the day I went missing, when we all went missing. Today I asked if I could talk to someone about it and they said they would get me Doctor Ritter, the best Doctor in the institution. Hopefully he will help me. He will understand what happened and get me out of here.

"So Tovar, tell me what happened." Doctor Ritter said with a heavy accent, it sounded as if he was German.

"Well, it all started when I was seven years old…"

I was playing in the park with my friends; it was a nice sunny day almost no clouds in the sky, no wind, and not to hot and not to cold. There were only three children I can clearly remember, George who was playing on the swing, Tiffany who was playing house under the slide with me and the doll I had given her, and a strange boy, he didn't like telling us his name because he was foreign and we couldn't pronounce it right, so we called him Skull, because he would always wear a Skull T-shirt. Now that I think of it, I think he came from Germany. Anyways, we were all playing at the park, and then a tall man came to us and asked us to play. He said his name was Mister Slim. He asked us if we wanted to play a game at the park, ring around the rosy, but this was his version.

First draw a circle with an X through it in the wood chips, then the rosy would go in the middle of the circle; in this case it was Mister Slim. Then the rest of the people would make a ring around the rosy and run around them until they fall down. We played this for about a half hour until some children got upset that Mister Slim was the rosy all the time. Then he said he wanted to play hide and seek. So we played for five minutes in the park but he said it wasn't fun because the playing field was too small. He said he wanted to go into the forest. We asked our parents and they took it as us playing with an imaginary friend, except Skull's parents, they kind of freaked out and took Skull away from the park screaming in German. Then our parents said yes as long as we come back by sunset, which was not too far from now. So we all went in except for George who said that he liked swinging, Mister Slim said he would come back for him. We went into the forest and Mister Slim started to scratch the same symbol that we drew on the ground earlier on a tree with his finger nail. He told us that when he is done counting, the symbol makes you stop moving and makes sure that you stay in your original hiding spot so it is fair.

Mister Slim presses his face against the symbol nine feet from the ground on the tree and starts counting. We then all run separate directions in the forest and I hide behind a fallen down tree. Then, it feels as though my body is being held down, Mister slim must have stopped counting. I hear screaming in the distance, one after another, but it doesn't trail off nor does it turn into laughter, it just suddenly stops, it's always a quick yelp then silence. But the strange part is that it's coming from very far places very quickly, almost as if Mister Slim is at three places at once. Then I force my eyes to look to my right, I see Tiffany frozen in a running position towards me, she wanted to hide with me but she was too late. Then I see Mister Slim appear almost out of thin air behind her and he starts to stride towards her with his long legs, I try to warn her but all that comes out is humming. Then he puts his hand on her mouth, her eyes widen, and they both disappear. I shut my eyes in fear, I cry a little, and then I think back to how many screams I heard before that. _Eleven, eleven screams and then one mouth cover_. _I'm the last one_. As soon as this comes to my attention I see Mister Slim bend over from behind the fallen down tree and put his horrible lack of a face in front of my eyes. I shut my eyes and scream as loud as I can.

"Now for a new game, it's like duck, duck, goose. But again, it's my version." Mister slim says as he draws the symbol on the ground with chalk in what now seems to be a warehouse. All of the children and I stand silently crying in the darkest area of the warehouse. At this point we regret ever playing with this man and we want to go home. "Come on!" Mister Slim yells with what sounds like three different voices at once. We walk over and all sit in the circle as he stands in the middle. He starts with the person on my right "Duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, " Mister Slim says as he slowly goes around the room as he pats the heads of the children. "Duck, duck, duck," getting closer and closer to me, how do I know that I am going to be the goose? How do I know that he is going to do something to scare me? Then, I look over to my right, it is Tiffany, only, her face has melted away to match Mister Slim's, I look all around and the closer it gets to me the less the metamorphoses has progressed. Some children with no eyes, some with no mouths, some with no ears, some with hair falling out, it was awful! "Duck, duck…" he pauses for what feels like forever. Then I open my eyes to see nothing but faceless children staring at me. Then, again, Mister Slim bends over from behind and now has an open mouth with tentacles coming out trying to touch my face, I look up so that he is looking down and he says "goose, now run." And he unhinges his jaw and swallows me whole.

I wake up to find myself in the forest, completely forgotten of what had just happened I run back to the park and talk to the interviewers, and live my life up until the day I found that rock and found out that the world that I was in was all fake. Or was it? What is real anymore? Am I even real?

"So what do you think Doctor?" I look over at the Doctor to see him taking off his glasses.

"I think, based on what you told me, that you've been running long enough"

"No! It can't be!" Doctor Ritter stands up, his limbs stretch beyond belief, and tentacles come shooting from his back, his face once a comforting aged man with only white facial hair but bald starts to melt away and disappear to show the horrible lack of a face that belongs to The Slenderman. George then comes from outside carrying a bag full of my cloths that I came in with, along with other miscellaneous things such as my journal, sharpie, and cell phone.

"You said if we want you to join us, we are going to have to take you by force right? Well, congratulations Tovar, you're discharged!" George then opens the door he came from and it now leads into the warehouse.

"I'm not going! You can't ma-" The Slenderman then grabs me by one of his tentacles and lifts me into the air and throws me in the warehouse almost knocking me unconscious.

"You see Tovar? We are not going to take any more of your bull shit. You are going to become a fucking proxy and you are going to enjoy it! Do you understand? We have been playing to many games and it's time you get your shit together! This is your destiny! This is our destiny! You and I are going to rule the world together Tovar!" George then puts on his mask and nods to The Slenderman. "Let's do it."

The Slenderman then lifts me up and puts me in the Operator symbol with candles around it. He then gets his finger and scratches the symbol on my face. He starts to slowly peel off my face and I just sit there doing nothing to stop him, not screaming, nothing, because I know this is the only way, and no matter what I do, this will just eventually happen to me, so why make it harder on myself? He finishes and shows me what he has peeled off is now a white plastic mask replica of my face, I feel my face to see what remains and it is completely fine.

"That mask will be yours to design and wear." George says. The Slenderman then puts his hand on my head. "Say goodbye to your memories, other than us of course." I close my eyes and all my memories start to appear before me one last time before they fade away into the darkness, my town, my home, my dog, my friends who were lucky enough to not be effected by this, all just disappear and I don't care, nothing is real to me anymore, only this world, this warehouse, The Slenderman, the proxies, those are the only things I know for sure are real. Then my memories of my grandmother start to fade in.

"Wait! Please, just keep those." I cry a little and The Slenderman looks at George in confusion and George nods at him. My whole universe fades into darkness until I can't remember anything except the stuff about The Slenderman, all of his proxies, and luckily my grandmother. I miss her already. I then grab a nearby knife and attack The Slenderman jumping at him and repeatedly stabbing him in the chest. He rips me off and transforms to his true form. He uses his tentacles as spider legs, his suit as an exoskeleton, his tie turning from a comforting black to a frightening blood red, and that mouth, that fucking mouth, a forced open mouth on his lack of a face where there is nothing inside of it but darkness and tentacles coming out like snakes trying to grab you and pull you in. I get back up to my feet ready for my final battle. I sprint toward the monster with the knife as he tries to stab me with his spider like legs and I barely dodge them. He screeches with his horrible three voices as I jump up and stab him in the throat, again he rips me off and throws me across the room and pulls the knife out of his long skinny neck. He then crawls over to me, his body being over top of mine and his spider like legs next to each side of my body.

"For that, I take all your memory, including the ones of that old hag!" he says. Then, everything goes black. I lay there on the ground passed out with no memory soon to wake up not knowing what the hell is going on.

"So, I guess it's up to me to design his mask." George says as he looks at the passed out body. "What should we call him?" George then sees the journal in my hospital bag. On one of the pages it says "I don't want to become nothing but a puppet to his will!" George chuckles.

"Puppet."


End file.
